


Евангелие от Мастера

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Не ожидал от тебя такого, Доктор! Толпы восторженных фанатов, а ты, вместо того, чтобы привести их в чувство, только подогреваешь культ собственной личности".<br/>Автор вдохновлялся рок-оперой Jesus Christ Superstar. Написано на ФБ-2015 на спецквест по заданию "Подделка" для команды Whoniverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Евангелие от Мастера

– Не ожидал от тебя такого, Доктор! – ухмыляется Мастер, покручивая в руке примитивный глиняный сосуд с вином. Вино кислое и разбавлено водой, как пьют его в этих краях, так что Мастер предпочитает использовать стакан для жестикуляции. – Толпы восторженных фанатов, а ты, вместо того, чтобы привести их в чувство, только подогреваешь культ собственной личности? – он укоризненно цокает языком, и смотри-ка – на Доктора это действует! Он смущённо ёрзает и одну за другой вытягивает мокрые ноги из таза. Вода капает с них на пыльную землю. Женщина, стоящая перед Доктором на коленях, с тревогой поднимает на него глаза: неужели она посмела чем-то оскорбить Учителя?  
– Спасибо, Мария, – неловко отвечает он на её немой вопрос. – Всё в порядке, иди отдыхать.  
Женщина послушно склоняет голову, забирает таз и уходит. Мастер не может сдержать смех.  
– Не думал, что тебе нравится слепое обожание! На твоём месте должен быть я.  
Теперь смущение Доктора перерастает в возмущение.  
– Они обожают меня именно потому, что я этого не хочу!  
– Ах да, твоя знаменитая скромность. Ещё один повод превозносить тебя до небес. Возьму на заметку, – подмигивает ему Мастер, заставляя Доктора нахмуриться.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не хотел, – он обводит рукой цветущий сад, в котором они отдыхают после дневного жара благодаря гостеприимству очередного фаната, – всего этого. Оно вышло случайно.  
Мастер запрокидывает голову к ночному небу, густо усеянному яркими южными звёздами, и едва слышно фыркает: «Случайно!»  
– Опять твои проделки? – в голосе Доктора прорывается ворчливость, которую в этой регенерации Мастер не слышал слишком давно. Он рад её возвращению: постоянно внимать поучительному тону Доктора, притворяясь одним из баранов из его свиты, порой надоедает. Забавно, что про пастуха и стадо Доктор придумал сам: если бы Мастер озвучил подобную крамолу, его бы мигом отчитали за расовое высокомерие.  
– Не мои, а твои, – возражает он. – Это ты решил явить им чудо, прогулявшись по воде на глазах у изумлённой толпы.  
– Там была зона аномальной гравитации! Я должен был выяснить, в чём дело!  
– Выяснил? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Мастер. Доктор поджимает губы. В этой регенерации у него изящное лице с глубокими, печальными глазами – такой типаж спустя несколько веков назовут иконописным.  
– Угу, дело было в том, что кое-кто посадил свою Тардис на дне моря, замаскировав её под затонувший римский корабль, и «забыл» выключить гравитационный искривитель поля.  
Мастер делает глоток кислого вина, морщится и пожимает плечами.  
– Не сваливай на меня свои ошибки. В любом случае, ты и не подумал рассеять их заблуждение, когда тебя приняли за мессию.  
Теперь уже Доктор запрокидывает голову и смотрит на звёзды. Его лицо, обрамлённое отросшими в этой глуши тёмными кудрями, будто светится в белёсых лучах.  
– Решил одним махом уладить все проблемы этой богом забытой планетки? Ой, прости, – притворно конфузится Мастер.  
– Может получиться, – ощетинивается Доктор. Мастер качает головой.  
– Не-а. Максимум, что тебе удастся, – создать малозначительный местный культ с парой сотен последователей. После твоего ухода они вновь разбредутся, идеи, которые ты пытаешься им внушить, исказят, а вскоре и вовсе забудут.  
– Это элементарные идеи, как их можно исказить? – возражает Доктор, но при этом машинально и печально кивает головой, будто соглашаясь с Мастером. Тот выпрямляется на неудобной скамье, готовясь высказать давно накопившееся.  
– Следи за руками. Взять хотя бы твою основную мысль: «люби ближнего твоего». Думаешь, её нельзя вывернуть наизнанку? Начать с того, кого ты подразумеваешь под ближним. – Доктор открывает было рот, но Мастер жестом показывает, что ещё не закончил. – Допустим, я подразумеваю под «ближними» представителей своего вида, но ты сразу начинаешь возмущаться, стоит мне исключить из уравнения твоих драгоценных землян. Если же вспомнить, что я не настолько щедр, чтобы возлюбить всех повелителей времени, включая всякий сброд из Высшего совета, то значит, что я подразумеваю под ближними только действительно ближних, – Мастер ёрзает, подвигаясь к Доктору, – которых я готов возлюбить. Вроде тебя.  
– Ты всё понимаешь неправильно! – Доктор вскакивает. Непонятно, заметил он манёвр Мастера или просто не смог усидеть на месте под влиянием эмоций. Мастер перебивает:  
– Если даже я, самый гениальный из всех присутствующих, не понял, что ты хотел сказать, то что говорить о неграмотных крестьянах, которые тебя окружают?  
– Они поймут и запомнят, – упрямо повторяет Доктор.  
– Ну да, ну да, – саркастически кивает Мастер. – Ты переоцениваешь значимость своей болтовни. Вот если бы тебе удалось произвести на них неизгладимое впечатление… – он умолкает.  
– То что? – торопит Доктор. Он всё-таки очень любопытен – в любой регенерации.  
– Скоро узнаешь, – обещает Мастер. 

* * *

Вау. Ух. Надо же. Мастер ещё никогда не пробовал поцеловать Доктора – в губы, прилюдно, так что у Доктора перехватило дыхание и прихватило оба сердца – Мастер почувствовал это сквозь грубый холст его одеяния.  
Пока Доктора уводят солдаты, он смотрит ему вслед, а затем, подбрасывая в ладони мешочек с монетами, начинает спускаться с горы с другой стороны. 

* * *

Продраться сквозь густую толпу непросто: Мастер не терпит столь близкого контакта с потными и вонючими от полуденного зноя землянами. Он и сам добирается до места назначения не в лучшем виде и даже начинает сомневаться, стоило ли затеянное дело всех этих страданий.  
А затем он поднимает глаза и видит Доктора. Тот ещё жив, потому что признаков регенерации Мастер обнаружить не может. Но он определённо без сознания, иначе давно воспользовался бы этой лёгкой и приятной возможностью завершить существование нынешнего окровавленного, истерзанного и безнадёжно испорченного тела. Его запястья и ступни продырявлены толстыми железными штырями. Кожа вздулась, распоротая ударами бича; над сочащимися бурыми полосами вьются мухи. Лицо Доктора распухло, так что прежние тонкие черты стёрлись и исказились. Волосы спутались, слиплись от засохшей крови.  
– Мы так не договаривались! – в гуле беснующейся толпы ужаса Мастера никто не слышит. Первосвященник обещал «мученическую смерть», которую Мастер представлял себе этакой грациозной лебединой песнью: решительный и бледный Доктор, всходящий на эшафот и произносящий оттуда последнюю речь, которая зажжёт огонь в сердцах масс, а затем быстрая казнь и столь же быстрая регенерация. Без мух, которые роятся сейчас на лице Доктора. Без глумящейся смрадной толпы.  
К месту казни приближается один из стражей и поднимает копьё. Мастер разворачивается и проталкивается сквозь толпу прочь оттуда, как можно дальше. Он не видит, как остриё вгрызается Доктору под рёбра, как его тело обмякает, но упрямый организм повелителя времени ещё долго борется за эту испорченную оболочку, прежде чем сдаться окончательно. 

* * *

На серебренники, полученные от предателя-первосвященника, Мастер покупает пергамент. Он усаживается в саду на холме, в тени смоковницы, разворачивает перед собой желтоватый лист, на несколько мгновений задумывается и начинает писать.  
К вечеру всё готово. Мастер ещё раз с удовольствием просматривает написанное. Определённо, ход с предателем, удавившимся от отчаяния, получился особенно удачным. Такие вещи и запоминаются читателям!  
Теперь остаётся сделать несколько копий и подсунуть их самым влиятельным членам фан-клуба Доктора. Они будут рады, что кто-то проделал за них самую сложную часть работы, творчески заполнив пробелы в биографии их кумира и подсказав ответы на самые сложные вопросы.  
Мастер надеется, что когда Доктор через пару тысяч лет в очередной раз застрянет на своей любимой планетке, он останется доволен плодами их общего труда.


End file.
